particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
State Commissariat "Darnussia and Narikaton"
The State Commissariat "Darnussia and Narikaton" (Dundorfian: Staatskommissariat “Darnussia und Narikaton"; Narik: Staatscommissariaat "Darnussia en Narikaton") is the active Dorvish-led re-building agency that is responsible for the re-building of Narikaton and Darnussia. The State Commissariat "Darnussia and Narikaton" was unofficially formed in October, 4337 prior to the end of the war and officially created in November, 4337 with the end of the war. Commander of Rear Area Command "Darnussia and Narikaton" Generalmajor Heinrich Claus von Aeschelman was appointed to the position as per a Ministerial Decree of the Ministerial Council for the Leadership of War. Generalmajor von Aeschelman simultaneously held the position of State Commissioner (Dundorfian: Staatskommisar) and Commander of Rear Area Command "Darnussia and Narikaton" effectively giving him unlimited control of all matters related to the re-building effort. Despite the end of the Ministerial Council for the Leadership of War, the Ministerial Council was still empowered to govern and issue Ministerial Decrees related to the State Commissariat. Political experts and pundits have called Narikaton and Darnussia a "...rump-state underneath Dorvish hegemony and control". The Dorvish government has refused to comment extensively and have simply stated that the Dorvish are there due to the requests made by the sovereign government of Narikaton and Darnussia. In reality, the Dorvish-lead State Commissariat was a puppet government for Darnussia and Narikton from the peace treaty signed in November 4337 until January 4350 when the Dorvish government closed the State Commissariat. While historians will debate the merits of the “puppet government”, it benefited the Dorvish economy and allowed Dorvish businesses to invest heavily in re-building mainland Darnussia and build ties to the normally pariah government in Darnussia and Narikaton. The Dorvish also maintain an incredible amount of influence in the Darnussian and Narik security and military apparatus. History The Dorvish Armed Forces, following the victory in the Darnussian and Narik-Malivian War, known as the “Western War” (Dundorfian: Westlicher Krieg) to the Dorvish, were quick to establish a civil government following the wake of the collapse of the local governments in mainland Darnussia and wanted to re-build infrastructure that had been damaged on the island of Narikaton. Despite joint Dorvish and Luthorian involvement, the war was over for the Luthorians while the battle had just begun for the Dorvish. In the wake of the Dorvish Armed Forces rapid advance towards the borders of Malivia, the Dorvish Armed Forces implemented their revived policy of trying to implement a civil administration. Generalmajor Heinrich Claus von Aeschelman was selected as the Chief of Civil Administration for the entire Darnussia and Narikaton conflict, alongside being appointed as the Commander of the Rear Area Command “Darnussia and Narikaton”. Generalmajor von Aeschelman was a noted Dorvish Feldjäger commander and a respected administrator, serving several posts within the Supreme General Staff. Newly minted Generalfeldmarschall von Rohr-Mauss permitted the Rear Area Command to be activated on a regional basis in place of activating the entire command, in effect, the entire command was activated. Upon decree of the Ministerial Council for the Leadership of War Generalmajor Heinrich Claus von Aeschelman was appointed as the State Commissioner (Dundorfian: Staatskommisar) for the newly formed Staatskommissariat “Darnussia und Narikaton” (Luthorian: State Commissariat “Darnussia and Narikaton”) and given carte blanche to re-build Darnussia & Narikaton. As more and more of the Darnussian mainland was re-conquered, it came underneath the control of State Commissioner von Aeschelman who re-organized Darnussia and subsequently Narikaton into new administrative divisions. State Commissioner von Aeschelman secured conscripts from primarily the Dorvish Police, State Security Service and the State Criminal Police and formed them into “Security Regiments” (Dundorfian: Sicherheitsregimenter) as per the decrees of the Supreme General Staff. In an agreement with Darnussian and Narik officials, the State Commissioner also agreed to form “Volunteer Security Regiments” (Dundorfian: Freiwillige Sicherheitsregimenter) which would serve as a means to train, employ and manage the defeated Darnussian and Narik military and security forces. Civil administration and government The Dorvish divided the new State Commissariat into departments, each of which was dedicated to a certain sphere of administration. The re-building of the Darnussian and Narik Armed Forces was to be handled directly by an appointed military commander working side-by-side with the State Commissioner, who was charged with the “civil” portion of the re-building effort, however was also heavily involved with the military side of the re-building effort. The State Commissioner was the ultimate authority within the State Commissariat however, save for the Ministerial Council for the Leadership of War. The “Head Department” (Dundorfian: Hauptabteilung) was lead by the Chief of Government (Dundorfian: Regierungschef), who served as the immediate deputy to the State Commissioner. It was charged with the overall direction of each of the departments and acted as the eyes and ears of the State Commissioner when necessary and officially held the position as “Representative of the State Commissioner” (Dundorfian: Vertreter des Staatskommissars). Each of the Departments was headed by an appointed Director who could be appointed and dismissed by the State Commissioner at whim. *Head Department I (Hauptabteilung I) - Administration *Department I (Abteilung I) – Interior *Department II (Abteilung II) – Finance and Economics *Department III (Abteilung III) – Justice and Police *Department IV (Abteilung IV) – Food and Agriculture *Department V (Abteilung V) – Forests and Natural Resources *Department VI (Abteilung VI) – Labor *Department VII (Abteilung VII) – Science, Education and Research *Department VIII (Abteilung VIII) – Infrastructure and Building *Department IX (Abteilung IX) – Industry *Military Commander in Darnussia and Narikaton (Militärbefehlshaber en Darnussia und Narikaton) Notable personnel and leadership *''Generalmajor'' Heinrich Claus von Aeschelman - State Commissioner of the State Commissariat "Darnussia and Narikaton" *Domenikus Florian zu Zÿmern und Behm - Chief of Government of the State Commissariat "Darnussia and Narikaton" *SD-Sturmbannführer (Volksdundorfische Cultural Association) Sydel von Völknitz-Siezenhaus - Commander of the Presidential Guard (Dundorfian: Präsidentengarde) *''General der Panzertruppe'' Valtin zu Völksau-Heusmann - Military Commander in Darnussia and Narikaton Administrative divisions The State Commissariat "Darnussia and Narikaton" is divided into two distinct levels: General Districts (Dundorfian: Generalbezirk) lead by General Commissioners (Dundorfian: Generalkommissar) which are responsible for the larger geographical regions of the Darnussian and Narik state, they roughly correspond with the "Duchies" of the Free Realm of Narikaton and Darnussia. The second level of sub-division are the District Areas (Dundorfian: Kriesgebiet) which are lead by Head Commissioners (Dundorfian: Hauptkommissar) they roughly correspond to Luthorian "shires", Lodamun "Counties" and Dorvish "Kries" or "Districts". It should be noted that major cities, such as Ghacrow, Merenbürg are organized as self-contained District Areas. The vital cities of Ghacrow, Redstadt, Kraw, Doressa, Lenz, Rumbrel, Holdana, Grel, Lusitan, Altrae, Podrueja, Brejan, Merenburg and Ostermark were all made as District Areas and thus their administration was conducted as if it were a District Area. Security and armed forces Presidential Guard The Presidential Guard (Dundorfian: Präsidentengarde; Narik: Presidentiële garde) was formed in 4337 by State Commissioner Generalmajor Heinrich Claus von Aeschelman and placed SD-Sturmbannführer (Volksdundorfische Cultural Association's Security Service) in charge. The Presidential Guard was assigned as a close protection detail and charged with transportation, protection and security details of the President of the Free Realm of Narikaton and Darnussia. At it's foundation, it was roughly 100-200 Presidential Guardsman, originally the Presidential Guard were formed from members of the VDKV's Main Security Office. The Presidential Guard was eventually opened up to all members of the Narikaton and Darnussian Armed Forces, the State Police and the security services. The overall head of the Presidential Guard was an appointed Commander of the Presidential Guard. Dorvish security regiments The Dorvish Armed Forces and the leadership of the State Commissariat formed several dozen "security regiments" mostly formed of State Security Service, Dorvish Police, State Criminal Police as well as local police and security forces. Overall the command of the security regiments was handed to the State Commissioner, however the operational management was handed to the Military Commander in Darnussia and Narikaton General der Panzertruppe Valtin zu Völksau-Heusmann. The Volksdundorfische Cultural Association's Security Service sent thousands of officials to Narikaton and Darnussia as a means to assist in the rebuilding process, many of the Security Service officials are former, current or reserve military, security and intelligence personnel. *501. Security Regiment - Oberst (Colonel) Klaus von Völknitz-Siezenhaus *117. Security Regiment - Oberst Eckart Rittau *907. Security Regiment - Oberst Lothar Houten *1. Freiwilligen-Sicherheitsregiment - Standartenführer Felix Bellegarde *2. Freiwilligen-Sicherheitsregiment - Standartenführer Siegmund Beutelspracher *3. Freiwilligen-Sicherheitsregiment - Standartenführer Traugott Wandel Category:Government and politics of DorvikCategory:Government and politics of Narikaton and Darnussia